Dearest Phoebe
by Diana5
Summary: Cole’s final letter to Phoebe. What does it say and how will Phoebe feel after reading it?


Cole's final letter to Phoebe. What does it say and how will Phoebe feel after reading it?  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Charmed characters they are owned by the WB and Spelling Entertainment.  
  
  
  
This was written following the airing of episode number 12, Centennial Charmed, which I must say I found quite sad to say the least! First, I found the way the show's producers and writers treated the exiting of such an important character as Cole quite disappointing. In my opinion it lacked any dignity, as well as being quite out of character with the character we as fans of the show have come to love and appreciate over the last two years.  
  
So good-bye Cole and thanks for those great two years. Unfortunately your parting of the show leaves a void no a.k.a. 'super baby' whatever that is, or future Phoebe romances (no matter how much she tries to make them believable) will ever fill. In fact, I'm sorry to say the show my not survive this season, the interest just wont be the same. At least mine is already waning!  
  
Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy it, so please R/R.thanks, Diana.  
  
P.S.: Flames are OK, because unlike the Phoebe character I'm not close minded, unforgiving, judgmental or a hypocrite!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dearest Phoebe:  
  
If you're reading this letter then the inevitable must finally be true, I have finally been vanquished and no less by your hand! And with that sorry state of affairs hopefully my torment as well! For you see my dearest, everlasting torment in Purgatory is nothing compared to everlasting hatred from that which you love the most, you my darling! At least I hope so!  
  
Only you were wrong about one thing my dearest Phoebe, because even thought you were successful in vanquishing me it wasn't really by your own hand or on your terms as you once said it would be! No my love, and I do still consider you my love, because even though much has happened in the last year or so, I still love you unconditionally! And that my true love seems to be my real curse.to love someone who no longer loves you back, or worst yet never did in the first place. You see my dearest; I was vanquished a long time ago, the day I was born in fact. For all I have known up until that eventful day, when we first meet was misery and anguish.  
  
You see my love, I was nothing more then a soul trapped in a dark and loveless world for over a hundred year no less, but you my love, you did something I never thought possible, you breathed life into that once lifeless soul. Something so wonderful I thought even the heavens above couldn't fail to witness as well! No Phoebe, your love was what once gave me life again and a reason to change! For you see my love and no matter what you may now believe, I never aspired to become Lord of the Underworld or Source of All Evil, I never wanted unlimited power.! No my love all those things were thrusted upon me by providence and my insatiable desire to keep you close to me, as well as safe from any harm that would eventually come your way. All I ever wanted was your love.nothing more, nothing less!  
  
So you see my dearest, it really didn't take much from the Seer to trick me into accepting the Hollow to save yours and your sister's lives that faithful day, even though somewhere deep inside I felt that was going to be a day I would eventual live to regret, which I have since a thousand times over. Because my love that was the day I began to lose you.right?  
  
However, know this as well, if I had to do it all over again I would probably do the same thing again. No, I know I would, because your safety and by extension that of your sisters no matter how they have treated me recently is paramount. You see Phoebe ever since that faithful day when I first laid eyes on you; I knew you would be the source of my greatest joys and sadness. Odd isn't it? The mercenary demon once hired to kill you and your sisters now risking eternal damnation to save his one and only love! In fact, if it weren't so sad it would probably be pretty funny, don't you thing so?  
  
You see my love, the underworld may have stolen my life, but you my love had not only stolen my heart, but crushed my soul as well! For your love has a dark side as well, a cost that I was never able to repay in your eyes no matter how much blood, sweat, and tears I would eventually shed on your and your sisters account. I guess my half human/demon blood could never measure up to yours or any other fully human, right? Oh well, I guess I'll never really ever understand that! Anyway, I'm only telling you this on the off change that I was mistaken and that deep down some small part of that love we once shared some how survived, and with that some quilt for vanquishing me, though I strongly doubt it! For you see my sweet Phoebe, since I wasn't able to convince you that I was evil once again so that you and your sisters could vanquish me without feeling guilty, I decided I would take it a step higher and pretend that now I wasn't just evil again but insane as well. Which in your eyes made me not only dangerous, but a threat to your extended family as well? A threat which couldn't stand unanswered for long!  
  
In fact, you could say I was committing suicide in some way, or maybe just looking for another way to end this miserable life of mines once and for all, since as you know I wasn't able to choose the time and place of my entering it in the first place. In fact, none of use can!  
  
So, you see my dearest Phoebe, my vanquishing wasn't really by your hand.no my love, it was born out of desperation and anguish, as well as for an undeniable need to end the further torment of my heart.  
  
Now I only hope you find the peace that always eluded me in this world.for God knows I never did!  
  
Cole, the half demon who loved you and whom I only hoped you once loved as well!  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it! So, please let me know. 


End file.
